Blond Hair,Donna Tobin & Skater Boy
by SaraValkerieHoward
Summary: Kim Crawford's life changes when she meets skater boy,Jack Anderson.The guy of her dreams.Until her former best friend,Donna Tobin is on the same mission.To make Jack her's.It's a battle between these two girls to win Jack's heart over.But along the way,Kim is also battling with her dirty little secret.Will Kim fulfill her mission or will Donna take the grand prize?Please R&R!
1. Tumble,Crash,Bang

**A/N: Hey guys! My name is Sara, this is my story! I'm working hard on it so, I hope you all enjoy it! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!**

* * *

My stupid alarm clock shakes violently every single morning at seven o'clock exactly. I hate that thing so much.  
As I stretched my weak arm over to shut it up, I tumbled right of the bed, knocking down my nicely set up night stand.

Jeez. My mom trampled upstairs to see if someone broke in and was trying to molest me. Ugh! My mom is way too over protective.  
"I'm fine, mom." I muttered. My voice is really raspy in the morning. I sound like a demon or something.  
Ignoring my night stand, I climbed to my feet and headed to the bathroom.

I stripped down, turned on the radio and jumped into the shower.

Luckily I have Pink Floyd to make my miserable morning better.

Never mind. The water was freezing.

* * *

I went downstairs. Changed, fresh, no more raspy voice. Finished of with my slighty wavy hair. **(Outfit on my Profile.)**

I love the pink dip-dye I have at the bottom of my lush, blond hair. I always get weird looks from it though.

I rimmed my eyes with brown eyeliner, nothing more. I'm not too fond of makeup. Girls think it's hot but I have a different opinion.  
I inhaled my cereal so I could plunk myself down in front of the television and catch up on my Anime.

About fifteen minutes later, I took my skateboard out from underneath the couch, put on my Converse, and left my ugly, red house.I shoved my purple ear buds into my ears and held onto my iPod and rolled to school.

* * *

As I bobbed my head to "American Idiot", my mind was overflowing with thoughts.

I remembered my eighteen year old cousin, Shelby. She lives with my dad's side of the family. In Nevada.

She told me that I should loosen up.

What she means is that I should get a boyfriend. She should talk. Shelby thinks that life is so relaxing and mellow. I walked in on her before.

I didn't know who the guy was. I think she changes boyfriends daily.

Moving right along.  
I have to admit, I've had my eye on this one skater boy.  
This new kid at our school is pretty cute.  
I've seen him at our local skate park. He's actually pretty good.  
But, from the looks of it, doesn't look like I'm his type.

Actually, how the hell should I know?

I don't even have a type. All of that lovey-dovey crap is only in Titanic and Disney movies.  
Oh yeah, forgot. The name's Kim.

Kim Crawford.

By the way, I have a little advice.  
If you're riding a skateboard to school, make sure to pay attention.  
This isn't a The Fast and the Furious reference, but I crashed.  
Once you switch from a Green Day song to a My Chemical Romance song, you're hooked.  
I collided with a person.  
My iPod flew out if my hand & my skateboard dashed away from underneath me.  
I opened my eyes, and that's when I saw him.  
This new kid.

He had shaggy brown hair and his shoes matched my Rice Bunny t-shirt.  
I immediately pulled myself off of him to balance on my feet again.  
I stuck out my hand for his assistance.  
He looked at me with his gorgeous brown eyes that sparkled.  
He then smiled & took my hand. I pulled him of the ground. I then dropped my hand back down to my side.

"Name." I said blankly.  
"Uhh...Jack." he replied calmly.  
"Last name." I then said.  
"Anderson." he answered.  
I then put my hand on his shoulder. It was warm. Okay, that sounded weird.  
"Sorry, Jack Anderson." I said confidently.

"I haven't seen you around here, are you new here or something? I am too!" he replied nicely. I could smell his minty breath escaping his mouth. So fresh. Yeah, that also sounded weird.  
I laughed. "Nope! I've been at Seaford ever since the beginning of the never ending hell. High school."

He smirked. "Well, what's your name?"

"Kim Crawford." I answered

"Ah. I know you're on the cheerleading squad. I've seen you at the skate park and I've heard people talk about you and how you beat up our school mascot." He said.

I giggled.

"Yeah! That's what it gets for hitting me with his stupid fin for no reason."

It's weird. I'm talking to Jack like I've known him for a long time.

We both laughed. I really liked his laugh.

"Well, I better get going." I said while trying to retrieve my skateboard.

I was about to roll away, but then the brunet said my name.

"Kim! Wait."

I turned. He bent over and scooped my iPod of the ground.

"Forgetting something?" he said with a smile.

I smirked and trotted over to him.

"Thanks, Jack!"

"No problem. It would've sucked if you lost your iPod." He chuckled.

I playfully shoved him.

"How about we walk to school together?" I suggested.

He nodded in agreement. We began to walk to school together.

I don't quite remember why but I ended up carrying my skateboard instead of riding it. I guess I didn't want to be rude and accidently go farther than him.

Hmmm. Maybe Jack and I would be good friends.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review ;-) ****Take care!**

**-Sara**


	2. Skater Boy

**A/N: Alright! This is Chapter 2 for my story! Enjoy! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It! Obviously!**

* * *

"So," he began. "Tell me about yourself."

"Oh, alright! I'm fourteen. My birthday is 3 days. On May 30th. I love to do martial arts-"

"No way! Me too!" He cut my off but I didn't mind at all.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to interrupt you, Kim."

"It's cool, don't worry about it."

"Continue." He said.

"Well, I'm a black belt or, was a black belt. My parents got divorced four years ago. My mom didn't have a job so we were low on money. My dad offered me money, but I couldn't accept it. We used to live in Nevada, but my mom needed to get out of that place, so we moved here. Michigan."

His eyes widened. "I'm so sorry about your folks." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Jack. But I should apologize to you. We don't even know eachother that well and I'm dumping all this information on you!" I insisted.

"No, no. It's fine." He said kindly.

"Well, enough about me. What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I like skateboarding, as you probably know. I'm also a black belt, I play guitar. And that's about it. I'm not very interesting." He explained.

I was rather amazed.

"Really?!" I shrieked.

"What?" he said.

"You know how to play guitar? I've always wanted to learn but my mom said that we can't afford lessons."

"Light bulb!" Jack chanted. "I'll teach you how to play guitar!"

My eyes widened.

"Seriously? You don't have to." I commented.

"It's no trouble. Don't you know how to play any instruments?"

"I know how to play the flute, the piano, the violin and the hand bells. I didn't think that they were loud enough so, I started to play the drums & bass guitar. My cousin Shelby taught me how to play all of them when we still lived in Nevada. She thought that the guitar was a common instrument so, she never learned how to play it."

Jack smirked. "You know how to play way more instruments than I do. I only play guitar. Well, you know how to play bass so, it might be a bit easier for you to learn guitar."

I nodded and smiled.

"I suck at singing, though." I added.

"No, don't say that. I bet you're great at singing!"

I knew he was trying to be nice, but it was true. Before my parents got divorced, when we still lived in Nevada, my dad always used to joke about me being a tone deaf. I'd laugh and laugh.

Then there was an awkward silence between us. My attention turned to the tall building we were approaching.

"Uh, we're here." I said breaking the silence.

"Oh, alright." He replied.

Jack held the door open for me.

"Thanks, Jack!" I said.

"No problem." He replied kindly.

"So, I guess I'll see you later, Kim."

"Maybe you will. Bye Jack."

We separated to get our supplies for our periods of the day.

* * *

I had math, science, social and then English. Ugh! I hate the person who created school. At least I have band class to keep me alive and occupied.

"Hey Kim!" I turned and saw my best friend, Grace Bailey, standing beside me, hiding something behind her back.

"Hey Grace! What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much." She replied.

"So...what's behind your back?" I questioned.

"HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!" she screamed.

My eyes widened when I realized that everyone in the hallway was staring at us.

I looked at Jack on the other side of the hallway, and he was staring too. Smirking.

I smiled awkwardly at the skater boy.

I looked back at Grace. A big smile was planted on her face as she shove a nicely wrapped gift was in front of me.

"I guess this is for me." I said.

My best friend nodded. I took the gift and opened it. It was a copy of 'Friday the 13th'.

I started jumping up and down. I have seen this remake thousands of times and loved it. I never had it on DVD so, I'm happy I do now.

"Thanks Grace!" I chanted.

"No problem!" she said back smiling, confidently.

"Whatcha got there, Crawfish?"

I turned and saw that 'thing'.

Makeup covered, bra stuffing, red head, boy stealing bitch...

Donna Tobin.

**(Outfit on my Profile.)**

Or known as my former best friend.

"What do you want, Donna?" I asked annoyed.

"I just asked what you were holding. Is it another disgusting horror flick?"

I then lift my arm and practically made it look like I wanted her to kiss to DVD cover when I shoved it in her face.

"It's not disgusting," I began. "It's something that you just will never understand."

I quickly grabbed my crappy textbooks from my dented locker, latched onto Grace's hand and dragged her away.

I turned back quickly. "And Donna? It's Crawford. Get your facts straight."

"Crawfish." I heard her mutter.

"Bitch." I heard Grace say.

I spotted Jack. "Jack!" I shouted. He was facing his locker. The brunet turned and saw me.

"Hey, Kim! Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Grace Bailey." Grace introduced herself and stuck out her hand to shake Jack's.

Jack accepted. "Nice to meet you, Grace. My name is Jack Anderson."

"So, you're new right?" Grace asked.

"Yeah! Just moved here a month ago."

"Jack's a skater, just like I am." I told Grace. "I met him this morning."

I turned to Jack.

"How many people have you met so far, Jack?" I questioned.

"Beside's the principal and the teacher's, you, Grace, these three guys my age, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick and Eddie Jones."

"No way! Those guys are my friends, too! Grace is Jerry's girlfriend!"

I didn't realize that I was shouting, once again, everybody's eyes were on me.

"Thanks, Kim for broadcasting that I have a boyfriend to the entire school." Grace joked.

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"And there's this one girl in my Drama and French class. She kinda cute. I think her name is Donna-."

"Tobin." I finished the sentence.

Ugh! I couldn't stand anyone saying her name. I mean Donna and I have been best friends a long time ago. She was interested in acting, I was interested in music. She loves pink and purple. I love yellow and green. She loves Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez. I love Guns 'n' Roses and Pearl Jam. She loves making people's lives miserable. I love cheering people up.

I don't know how I was friends with her in the past. We are utterly different!

"Uh, yeah." Jack said. "You know her?"

"Yeah." I said in shame to know such a cold soul.

"Do you like...not like her?" he asked.

"Hell's no!" I said.

The second bell rang.

"Well, I gotta get to class!" I said as I grabbed Grace's hand. I panicked. I didn't want Jack to think I'm a total hater or anything.

"Oh. Okay, see ya later!"

"See ya, Jack!" The Brunette and I said at the same second.

* * *

Grace and I walked to math together.

'_Oh, no! I hope Jack doesn't like Donna. I mean, I don't control Jack or anything, but I like him. He seems really nice. Ugh! Stupid Donna! She's gonna find out that I like him and then ruin my life.' _I thought.

"What's up, Kim? Something wrong?" My loyal friend asked.

"I hope Jack doesn't like Donna. Because, I like him." I confessed.

"I guessed that." She began. "Don't worry, I'll hook you up!"

"Thanks, Grace!" I said smiling as we scurried of to class.

* * *

**Okay, that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to review. Take care!**

**-Sara**


	3. Unforgettable Memories

**Special thanks to ****Lauren1996007, rubberduckiegirlie, KickinitandHPlover, Livy.G, Kaitluckyclover, Maddy, Joel E Canario, JUSTINBEIBERLOVER, AbberzzzCain, SavannahCaileyAndZayaRules, Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally, Guest and CanadianChick06 for reviewing my previous 2 chapters.**

**A/N: This chapter has some swears. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or the character names. ;-)**

* * *

Yawn. Blah, blah, blah. Shut the hell up.

Add this, subtract that. Multiply crap with other crap. My mind was in the clouds as Mr. Armstrong kept rambling on about mathematics.

I just stared blankly at the white board hoping that he'd shut his mouth.

I never thought about it until now, but what am I going to do for my birthday?

I want to go to Six Flags but my mom says it's too far and that we can't afford it. Ugh! Sometimes my mom is full of_ shit_. No offence.

My mom pretty much skips all of her work shifts and goes drinking with her friends. And you know, these days, alcohol is _freaking_ expensive. We haven't exactly bonded ever since we moved to Seaford. She only ever talks to me to ask if I could spot her some money or to ask if I'm alright, if I'm hurt or injured. She's sort of caring. Rarely though.

But she's still my mom, and I'm still her daughter. I love her and she loves me. _I think._

I also couldn't get Jack out of my mind. He is so gorgeous. He is also really sweet and nice.

But then here comes Donna Freaking Tobin, running to anyone she can pick on. I hope Jack doesn't like Donna.

Well, if you wanna know the full story, I'll tell you. I mean my past, when I was friends with Donna.

* * *

Donna's mom, Paige Tobin and my mom were really close friends. Paige introduced me to Donna and we clicked. Donna and I protected eachother like we were sisters. In Junior high though, Donna's dad cheated on Paige. They got a divorce. Paige wouldn't talk to my mom or anything. And then one day we got an e-mail. They were gone.

I don't mean dead but they left Nevada and went to Michigan.

_Dear Lana and Kimberly,_

_I don't think that this is the best environment for Donna and myself. I'm sorry to say that we are leaving to go to Michigan. I have to get out of this place, away from that monster of a husband. I'm very sorry. You are the most important friends in my life. Donna and I will miss you dearly._

_Sincerely,_

_Paige_

When my mom told me that, my world stopped spinning. My best friend was gone, without a warning. I read that e-mail over and over and over. I couldn't stop crying. Over the time they were gone, which was about two years later, we had no contact with then what's so ever. We tried to e-mail them, but they never replied. My mom and dad had some arguments over the time, because she totally changed after Paige and Donna fled. I didn't really pay attention to what they argued about; I just hid under my bed, listened to my iPod and waited until it was over. I guess one day, my mom couldn't handle it. My mom wanted to get a divorce, no matter what.

She didn't care about my discion, only her's. My dad gave me a choice. To stay with him or mom. I told them I'd think about it. But for the rest of the year, I wanted to kill myself. My father offered me money; I don't think he thought mom was a good influence. I declined, though. And I mean thousands of dollars. I said no, I couldn't accept it. This divorce had to be harder on him than me. My mom basically 'kidnapped' me and fled the house. What I mean by that is that she carried me to her car, took our things and drove to the airport. I woke up due to all the banging and bumps in the car. I looked around to settle my vision. When I realized I was in trapped in her car, it was too late.

I knew I'd never see my dad again.

I wanted to jump on my mom, turn the car around and go back, but I wasn't feeling up to it. I sat in the back with my eyes popping out of my head.

I couldn't believe it.

That's the end of my life in Nevada. And the begging of wherever the hell my mom was taking me.

About an hour later, when we reached the airport, she seemed so confused.

"Kimmy, when did you wake up?" she said so innocently that it was disgusting.

"I don't know." I muttered beneath my breath.

"And call me Kim, please."

* * *

I took my suitcases and followed my mom.

After waiting about 4 hours at the airport and eating gross airport food,

'Flight 17 to Seaford, Michigan is now ready for boarding.' a lady over the loud speaker announced.

Michigan? What the shit? Jeez. I'm guessing she basically forgot about Donna and Paige, because we were going to Michigan. I can't blame her, it's been two years. Then again, it's _only_ been two years.

The thing I was going to miss the most was my dad and my dearest cousin, Shelby.

When we got there, everything else was a blur. I began to do self harm because of stress. I got scissors, blade or anything that was sharp and cut through my wrists.

At first I felt pain, but then got used to it. One day, mom caught me. She literally broke down crying. She kept on asking me why. _Really, mom? _Do I _have_ to answer that? I promised her that I'd stop and, well, I did.

She let me skip the rest of middle school. She said I have to go to high school. Pretty pointless because I missed a year and a half of middle school. I never graduated from middle school. I don't even think she let my middle school know that I wasn't going to be attending anymore. Somehow, she managed to pull some strings and get me into High School without a report card. She registered me into Seaford High School where I met the three wackiest boys on the planet.

Milton David Krupnick, Jerry Caesar Martinez and Eddie Gerard Jones.

I've hung out with them for a long time.

My first impressions were really judgement on their personalities, though.

Milton is tall and a total brainiac. He's so thin, that you'd be able to snap him like a twig; he's not anorexic, for your information. He almost has ginger hair, with some brown.

And he likes to squeeze in 'David' when he states something with his name in it.

Jerry is also tall, has jet black hair and he's a great dancer. He isn't very smart though. I mean last year on Halloween, some dude dressed up like a girl, so Jerry started to go into the girl's bathroom because he says that the sign has a dude in a dress. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

Eddie is really nice. He's not as tall as Milton or Jerry. He has a buzz cut and he's African-American. Love those people. He claims to be a 'playah'.

Yeah; in your dreams, Eddie.

Then later on in the year, I found out that Donna Tobin was in Seaford and I got really excited. I met up with her one day. She seemed totally different, though. Last time I remembered, she had a flat chest, hated makeup and had short ginger hair. But I see someone totally different now. Melon sized boobs; makeup covered and long red hair. She kept pretending that she didn't know me. I know she was just pretending because of popularity and boyfriends and crap. Donna and I started to hate eachother and we haven't spoken to eachother, unless she wanted to pick on me. She stole about every girl's boyfriend in the school. That's why my school is so sad. I'm pretty sure Donna has seventeen boyfriends at the moment. I'm pretty sure she also tried to steal Jerry away from Grace. Even though he's not very smart, he's was smart enough to see that Donna wasn't a good girl. Oh yeah, Jerry introduced me to his girlfriend, which is Grace Monica Bailey, who is now my best friend. And like Donna and I, Grace and I clicked. We totally related. I've hung out with them for the past year and a half. We are very close.

Then comes Jack Anderson.

Cute. Sweet. Nice. Skater. Martial Artist. Guitarist...that's all I know. For now anyways. Ugh, I sound like a pedophile. It's great because Jack knows the guys. We are all gonna be really close friends. I know it. Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Grace and I.

* * *

"Uh...Kim? Kim?"

I looked up and saw Grace, Milton and Eddie around me.

"What?" I said, just as confused as Jerry.

Eddie pointed to the clock. "The bell rang 7 minutes ago."

"Oh, whoops." I said innocently as I grabbed my stuff and shoved it into my Tokidoki backpack.

We all scurried out of the classroom. I'm pretty sure we left Mr. Armstrong thinking, _'What the hell is wrong with teenagers these days?'_

"Where's Jerry?" Milton asked.

"He's probably at the office asking what the bell signals." I joked.

They all laughed. Including Grace.

"Ya know, Jerry might be an ass sometimes, but he's still the King of my heart." Grace explained sweetly. We all groaned. Everybody in our 'gang' is in a relationship. _Actually,_ everyone _except_ me.

Milton is still dating Julie after a year, Jerry and Grace are all loved up and Eddie is dating Stacey Wiseman.

"Oh so, hey! I heard you three know a guy named Jack Anderson." I said excited.

"Yeah! He's really cool! I invited him to sit with us at lunch," Eddie began. "We met him a couple days ago. We thought he'd be bad news but one day he just walked up to us and introduced himself. And we're all friends now."

Sitting with US at lunch?! WHOOAAAA! Yeah, Jerry reference. I can't believe it!

"Ah! Kim has a little crush on Jack." Grace looked at me and gave me a cutesy face that I wanted to rip apart. They guys awed.

"Grace!" But then I realized that this was good. Somehow. If the guys knew then they would make other girls back off. Hopefully.

"What?" she said innocently.

"Nothing, it's alright."

Just then, Jerry ran up to us.

"What-a-do, friends?" he said trying to look cool.

"Hey, babe." Grace said as she looked at him smiling.

"Hey, Gracie." Jerry replied, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Aww, you guys are so cute." I said in a cutesy voice.

"I can't wait till lunch! I'm gonna try to snag a seat nex-"

Yeah, gotta finish that sentence later because when I scanned the hallway walls, and saw the clock, I realized that we were ten minutes later for class.

"Shit! You guys! We're late!" I screeched.

We all ran to science and burst through the door. Everyone's attention snapped from Ms. Salt to us. I then realized that Jack was in this class. Unfortunately, Donna was sitting next to him. Smirking at me.

Damn you, Tobin.

"Grace, Kimberly, Jeremy, Edward and Milton. Why are you late?" Ms. Salt asked as she tapped her heel against the hard floor. Annoyed.

Uh, oh. She uses our full names when she's trying to make people feel guilty.

We all stood in the doorway for about a minute, looking like idiots, trying to find an excuse.

"We got lost!" Jerry announced. We all shook our heads in disappointment.

Really, Jerry? After being in this school for nearly two years, _you're_ still getting lost.

"Sure you were." Ms. Salt said as she twisted an eyebrow.

"We're very sorry, Ms. Salt. It won't happen again." I said apologetically.

"I would hope not. Please sit down now." She replied a little less annoyed than before.

We stepped into the classroom and found seats. Since the tables were doubles, Jerry and Grace sat together, Milton and Eddie, leaving me to sit in the back by myself. I wish I hadn't walked beside Donna because she stuck out her neon pink pump on her foot and tripped me. I fell on the floor and my stuff scattered everywhere. She quickly pulled her foot back underneath the table so it didn't look like she did anything.

I heard legs of a chair grind against the floor, then footsteps scampering up behind me.

"Are you alright, Kim?"

I turned to face the person.

It was Jack.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Jack!" I said happily as he helped me up. He took my hand.

"How'd you fall? You aren't wearing any kind of shoe you should fall in." He asked.

I slightly looked at Donna. Her ruby red lips were twisted into an ugly smirk. I then looked back at Jack.

"Oh you know, probably wasn't paying attention." I playfully said.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, thanks again."

Ms. Salt cleared her throat which caught our attention.

"Kimberly, Jackson. Please sit down so we can resume our science class." She stated annoyed.

"Sorry!" we both said.

Jack smiled at me and then walked back to his seat.

I picked up my stuff off the floor; it was pretty hard to ignore Donna's constant giggles because I looked like an idiot.  
Whatever. Just two and a half more hours until lunch.

Yeah, Kim. _Just._


	4. Punishment

**Special thanks to ferretface98, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, ilovesports1999, morgan-love-003, 1, Livy.G, CanadianChick06, AbberzZzCain, Chocoholic300, Maddy, DisneyChannelShips2091 and PERCY ME for reviewing Chapter 3!**

**A/N: This chapter has some swears, so heads up! By the way, the ENTIRE story is in Kim's POV! Don't shoot me but that's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh.**

**Boom goes the dynamite! Boom! I said BOOM!**

**Disclaimer: This story wouldn't exist if I owned Kickin' It. I also don't own "Black Dragon Fighting Society" by My Chemical Romance (MCR) or "Oh Love" by Green Day. Best band's in the WORLD! **

**Anyways...**

* * *

I dashed to my locker as soon the bell rung after my two and a half hours of pure hell.

"Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!" I kept repeating quietly to myself. It was finally lunch which meant that I get to talk to Jack. Grace then walked up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Excited for your Peanut Butter & Jackie sandwich?" she joked.

I smirked and shook my head. Typical Grace. I grabbed my Super Mario lunch box and waked with Grace to her locker.

"Hey Grace?"

"Yes?"

"Does Jack know that both of us are sitting with the guys?" I asked quietly so no one would hear.

"Yeah, totally. When you were in English and when I was in French, I sat with Jack. I told him about our lunch plans. He seemed excited when I told him that you were sitting with us, he seemed excited." Grace said smiling.

He was excited? Maybe he likes me! I doubt it, though. I didn't even notice that Grace put her stuff away and got her lunch bag because I was too busy day dreaming.

"Kim? Kimster? Kimberly? Kimmy?" When she used multiple nicknames, which woke me up.

"Don't call me Kimster, Kimmy or Kimberly." I stated with caution.

"Okay, okay." She said smirking, holding her hands up in defeat.

When we got into the Cafeteria, I saw Eddie waving his hand over to us.

We both saw him and came to sit down. I saw an empty seat besides Jack, so I snagged that chair. I didn't realize from the distance but, there are a lot of people at this table. Milton, Eddie, Stacey, Julie, Jerry, Grace, Jack and I.

Everybody was off into their own little pairing.

Milton and Julie, Jerry and Grace and Eddie and Stacey. Of course leaving me and Jack.

"So..." Jack started calmly.

"So." I copied.

Just as he was about to say something, my goddamn phone rang. _Yeah_, 'Black Dragon Fighting Society' is my ringtone.

"MCR, huh?" Jack said smirking.

"Hell yes! I love them!" I tugged my phone out of my pocket and saw 'Unknown Number'.

I shrugged and answered.

"Hello?" I said perking my lips at the 'O'.

"Why the hell are you sitting with _my _boyfriend?!" I heard an annoyed girl shriek at the other end of the line. I stood up and scanned the cafeteria.

I spotted Donna Tobin giving me the finger, a few tables away.

I gave it right back to her. I guess Jack spotted me; he turned and saw Donna, who quickly hid her finger and seductively waved at him.

He waved back normally, confused of what was happening.

"Stay the hell away from Jack!" she shouted into the speaker.

I then hung up and forced my phone back into my pocket and plunked myself back down, beside Jack.

"I could hear your entire 'conversation' with Donna." He used hand gestures when he said 'conversation'.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said opening my lunch bag.

"Just to let you know, Donna isn't my girlfriend. I don't know where she got that from." He said smiling.

"That's good." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I quickly said.

"So Jack, you said that you do Martial Arts, right?" I was just trying to keep our conversation moving along.

"Yeah. My grandfather trained Bobby Wasabi. My grandpa got sick one year and died. I heard that ever since then, nobody has seen Bobby in person."

He looked down and pulled up a charm on his necklace.

"He gave me this." It was a small silver charm with a shape that was kind of squiggles. **(A/N: It's the necklace that Leo always wears in reality. I don't know how to describe it. Sorry.) **

I slowly and cautiously put my hand on his back.

"I'm so sorry about you grandpa. I bet he was a true legend, too."

Jack looked at me. He was smiling.

"You know, there was a Bobby Wasabi dojo at a strip mall not too far from here, but it closed down before I ever got to step inside." I explained.

"Yeah, I heard of it. Everybody who does Martial Arts went to it."

I was just to ask Jack about how he's teaching me how to play guitar when Donna walked over and _sat on his lap_!

Jack looked at Donna confused. "Uh, excuse me? Donna?" he said, annoyed.

Donna looked behind her. Now she laid her back down against Jack and rested her head on his. I couldn't help but look jealous.

I couldn't help but giggle a little either. Jack's face was _priceless_. Honestly.

But I bet he felt really uncomfortable with a red head on his lap, which he could probably feel her short shorts riding up her ass like a freaking thong. She was wearing a whorish red top that exposed pretty much her _entire _stomach, including her pierced navel, which held a 'Hello Kitty' navel ring. Her denim, ripped short shorts and neon pink pumps. Not to mention the makeup. God! I bet you she gets tips from a freaking clown.

"Uh, Donna? Yeah, hi. Jack clearly is uncomfortable with you sitting on his lap. So, could you get the hell off him?" I asked trying to be as nice as possible, trying my best not to make a scene in front of Jack.

"Shut up, Kim! He loves it! Don't you, Jacky?" she said seductively. Jack groaned. He put his hands on Donna's hips and pushed her off gently.

"Uh, Donna, you're cool and all, but please don't sit on my lap. I think it's weird for a girl I hardly know to come and sit on my lap. I mean, I met you not too long ago."

Donna huffed. Then winked.

"Oh, Jacky. Don't be like that. You'll come around eventually." She winked again and skipped off to her pack of Barbie Dolls.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Kim." He said, kindly, causing me to blush.

"I'd _never_ date a girl like her!" he began. "Actually all of these girls in the school are pretty self centred and shallow." That crushed me.

"Hey!" we both heard from all the girls at the table. Julie, Grace and Stacey were scowling at Jack for his comment.

"Oh no! Not you guys! You guys are awesome!" he corrected giving them a thumbs up.

They smiled in approval and turned back to their boyfriends.

He turned back at me. I guess Jack noticed that I was a bit sad.

"Hey, Kim?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You know, when I said every girl in this school is shallow, I wasn't talking about you. You're the coolest, prettiest and nicest girl in the school."

Oh my God. I looked back at him.

"Thanks, Jack. Seriously, it means a lot."

"Yeah, anytime!"

Then his faced beamed. "Oh yeah! I'll be right back!" Jack got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

While I was waiting, some immature boys from the Black Dragon dojo were throwing cheese string chunks and empty raisin boxes at me and my friends. **(A/N: Haha! Some idiot's were doing that to me and my friends today at lunch. I **_**had**_** to put that in the story.)**

It finally got to the point when one guy pelted me with orange peels and crackers which set me off. I stood up and stormed over to them. I slammed my palms onto the table and gave them a death glare.

"I prefer you stop unless you live near a hospital." I warned. I turned and was walking back to my table when one of the boys, Frank, slapped my ass.

That's it.

I turned and punched the kid in the face. He fell out of his seat, while his friends scattered around him asking him if he's alright.

"You stuck up bitch!" one of them yelled. It was Brian. He swooped a fist at me from behind. I was waiting for the impact to pass so I could flip him, but something caught his fist.

I turned a bit more and saw Jack. With the boys fist in his hand. He twisted it and kicked him in the stomach. Four other boys surrounded me and Jack.

"You ready to put you Karate skills to work?" he asked, ready to fight.

"Like you'd never believe."

One of the boys lunged at me, holding fist. I dodged it and twisted my leg between his; which caused him to fall down. Another boy sprang at Jack. He grabbed his left arm and pulled it over his head and flipped him. The last two boys threw themselves at me and Jack. Jack tripped one of them easily. The other threw punch after punch. I dodged all of them until I stumbled on one of the orange peels on the floor. I didn't fall, but it was just enough exposure to allow the guy to punch me in the boob.

Everybody gasped with their mouths on the floor and eyes bulging out of their head.

"Now you've done it!" I screamed. I grabbed him by the back of the neck and literally dragged him to Marge, the lunch lady, also known as the coolest person of the planet! Other than the members of Green Day, of course.

"Marge, you know what to do." I simply implied, snapping my fingers for a signal. She nodded.

She pulled out a bag full of ice cubes out of the freezer and then a bowl full of rotten, moldy chocolate pudding. Finally, she got out three bowls of ground beef from the Sloppy Joe's they served today.

"Julie! Stacey! Grace!" I called, gesturing them to come to me.  
They looked surprised and then trotted to the area I was at.

"Hey everybody!" I shouted.

Everybody was staring, not that they weren't before. Jack looked awfully impressed and it looked like he was attracted to me. He was staring at me in awe.

"_This _is how to give a boy a punishment." I grabbed the bag of frozen ice cubes when everyone else in the Cafeteria also got the idea and began to laugh their asses off.

"I think we've got an idea of it, Kim." Grace said, Julie and Stacey nodded.

"First, Frozen Balls." Stacey said. Everyone laughed as Stacey pulled on the boys pants. I tipped the bag over and let the ice cubes rain in his pants. He huffed and whined and grabbed his crotch. Everyone was laughing even harder, hysterically.

"Two, Chocoholic." Grace said. I took the pudding and shoved it in his face, running the bowl up and down his face, letting the extra pudding ruin his BD uniform.

"Finally, the Sloppy Dragon." Julie said. My three girlfriends took the bowls and poured it down his shirt, while Julie put her share on his head.

"One more thing." I walked up to the boy. I inhaled and exhaled. And to everyone's horror, I booted the kid in the balls. He fell to his knees and held them tighter. He and the rest of the black dragons ran out of the cafeteria.

"And _that's_ how to punish a boy!" They cafeteria erupted with applause and cheers. We all formed hands and bowed.

We took our original spots at our tables. The guys were laughing and telling their girlfriends about how they were so proud. Weird, I know. I was kind of jealous. But then someone poked my shoulder. I turned and saw Jack.

"That was the _coolest_ thing I've ever seen, Kim! That was _so_ freaking hilarious!" he pulled me into a hug. I was quite surprised but melted into the hug. We pulled away.

"So, how come you left before?" I asked.

He then smirked and pointed to his chair at the table. It was his electric guitar, sitting in his guitar case, which was covered with 'Fender' and 'Gibson' stickers.

"I'm sorry. I was planning on teaching you now. Kind of an awkward time, I know."

I chuckled. "Nah, it's cool."

"There's no point now, though. The bell's gonna ring in like, three minutes." He began. "What are you doing during free period?" he asked frantically.

"Nothing." I said, smiling.

"Want me to teach you how to play in the band room?"

My face lit up. "Yeah! Of course! I'd love that!"

"Sweet!"

We both just sat down and talked until the bell rang. Everybody scampered out of the cafeteria to get the computers in the library first before anyone else. Eddie and Stacey snuck out of the school to go make out, Jerry and Grace went to the gym so Jerry could teach Grace how to dance, Milton and Julie went to Science Lab to come up with new concoctions and Jack and I headed off to our lockers.

Mine was right across from Jack, across the hall. I threw my lunch bag into my locker and slammed it shut. I double checked that my purple lock was locked properly and walked up to Jack.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He shut his locker and locked it. Jack slugged his guitar case over his back as we walked to the band room.

"I'll teach you how to play the chords and then if we have time, I'll teach you how to play a song. Which song do you want to learn how to play?" he asked kindly.

"Uh, do you know 'Oh Love' by Green Day?" I asked. I hope he wouldn't think I'm weird because it's a love song. Well, technically.

"Who doesn't?" He looked at me and laughed. I laughed back.

Yup! This is gonna be an_ awesome_ free period!


End file.
